Sprocket wheels with areas that are offset axially relative to one another are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,393, for example, in which axially offset sections serve as integrated spacers between adjacent chain rings on the front wheel of a bicycle.
Similarly, a sprocket wheel with an axial offset, which is used as a sprocket with an integrated spacer for a sprocket assembly on the rear wheel hub of a bicycle, is known from US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0225745 A1.
Another known practice is to provide mutual axially offset areas or sections on a sprocket wheel in order to increase the stability or stiffness thereof.
Sprocket wheels may be mass-produced articles. It is therefore desirable to be able to post-process and further process them in a simple and time-saving manner.
Given the background of this prior art, it is the object of the present invention to develop the sprocket wheel of the type in question in such a way that it allows post-processing and further processing in a particularly simple, time-saving and advantageous manner.